vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shockwave (IDW)
|-|Shockwave= |-|Shockwave (Regenesis)= Summary When it all comes down to it, everything is about resources. Shockwave has always recognized this, and while those around him pursued power and politics and other petty concerns, the master scientist focused his superlative intellect on defeating entropy and securing the future of his species. A game-player and king-maker, Shockwave plans for everything, and while the shadowplay inflicted on him by the Senate may have robbed him of his emotions, it did nothing to curb his ambitions. Although the dangerous logician sided with the Decepticons in the war that eventually gripped Cybertron, this is merely an alliance of convenience: Shockwave serves no cause but his own. Following eons of careful work, the scientist's influence is truly galaxy-spanning, and when his machinations reach fruition, the universe may never be the same again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Shockwave Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Over 4,000,000 Classification: Decepticon, Scientist, Senator, Point-One Percenter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extreme Longevity, Transformation, Large Size (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Martial Artist, Enhanced Senses, Preparation, Rage Power, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) | Same as before (but to a greater extent, due to Ore-13), Time Manipulation, Time Travel, BFR through time (With Ore-1, Shockwave can travel anywhere in time within an instant), Death Manipulation (With Ore-2), Size Manipulation (With Ore-3), Gravity Manipulation (with Ore-4), Fusionism (With Ore-5) Heat Absorption (With Ore-6, Shockwave can absorb heat on a planetary scale), Transmutation (With Ore-7) Explosion Manipulation (With Ore-8), Teleportation (With Ore-9), Mind Manipulation (With Ore-10), Technology Manipulation (Able to "mutate" mechanical life with Ore-11), Armor Creation, Resistance to extreme heat, Resistance to acid, Resistance to extreme cold (With Ore-12, Shockwave can create an armor that is said to protect from even the harshest conditions imaginable), Power Amplification (With Ore-13) Regeneration and resurrection (With Ore-14) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Absorbed the Dead Universe, threatening to destroy the main universe in the process. Defeated all of the Dinobots) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Much stronger than before. Stated eight times to be a universal threat. Physically superior to Optimus Prime) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed (Comparable to Arcee) | Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed Lifting Strength: Unknown (At least equal to Grimlock) | Unknown ( Far stronger than before, because of Ore-13) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Superior to Grimlock) | At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Stronger than before) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Withstood an onslaught from all of the Dinobots) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Stronger than before) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Can fight and move, even with injuries, has been known to work for years at a time, cannot tire physically) Range: Extended Melee Range. At least Several tens of meters with his cannon. Low Multiversal with prep (Simultaneously affected the main universe and the Dead Universe) Standard Equipment: *'Arm-Mounted Cannon' Shockwave is always seen with a cannon attached to his arm, where his left hand would be. The cannon is comparable to the power of Megatron's Fusion Cannon. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Shockwave has mastered every field of science, and knows all of Cybertron's history down to the smallest detail. He conducted the 600,000 year plan of Regenesis, and carefully manipulated Cybertron's history for his own ends.) Weaknesses: None notable. Shockwave has been noted by Megatron to never show any emotion. Due to this lack of emotion, he can never showcase signs of overconfidence or anger. This coupled with his extreme intellect makes him perfectly without weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base= Shockwave has been shown to turn off all higher functions of his brain during a situation he deems completely illogical. The only functions that remain are anger and knowledge of fighting. While this "rage" protocol was active, he was able to make short work of Grimlock, Slag, and the other three Dynobots. |-|Regenisis= *'Ore-1' Some 600,000 years ago, Shockwave foresaw a time when Cybertron would be drained of all its resources. To ensure a future for his race, he created thirteen self replicating energon ores and launched them at thirteen distant planets to grow. The missile containing the Ore-1 sample would land on LV-117, a planet that Shockwave believed one of the original Thirteen Primes had taken refuge on at some point. In late 2012, Shockwave had Turmoil collect a sample of Ore-1. Owing to the Ore's properties, Turmoil's group made planetfall thousands of years in the past and enslaved the native populace to mine the Ore for him. Though he was forced to contend with Orion Pax, Turmoil ultimately retrieved the Ore-1 necessary and left the planet. In late 2017, the Prysmosian sorcerer Merklynn unleashed the energies of the Talisman within Cybertron, causing nearly half of the planet's energon reserves to be beamed off into space in the form of a communication signal that roused Unicron from his slumber. Drawn to LV-117 by the remaining stockpile of Ore-1, Unicron began devouring the planet to assimilate the Ore's power. On a similar mission to Turmoil's, Jhiaxus's group made planetfall around the time Unicron arrived. In the last stop of his temporal journey, Orion Pax arrived in 2018 where he used the control device for the Regenesis missile to return to his own time before Unicron devoured the planet. Though the cause remained unknown, the properties of Ore-1 allowed the Transformers of 2012 to note that LV-117 had been destroyed. When the timeline caught up with Pax, now calling himself Optimus Prime once again, he realized that Unicron had targeted LV-117 for the Ore-1 and would target others Cybertronian affiliated planets to increase his power. *'Ore-2' Around 600,000 years ago, one of the Regenesis missiles launched by Shockwave landed on Gorlam Prime. The mutated energon ore it was carrying penetrated an underground cavern, where its decaying effect caused a portal to the Dead Universe, an alternate reality of unlife, to open beneath the planet's surface. Using this portal, which took the form of a silvery, liquid-metal ocean, the crew of Nova Prime's Ark-1, lost to the Dead Universe millions of years beforehand, were at last able to return to their home universe. Some time later, an injured Titan arrived on Gorlam Prime, assuming its city mode within the cavern; millennia later, when Orion Pax and his allies visited Gorlam Prime, Wheelie attempted to touch one of the city-mode Titan's buildings, and was stricken by the ore's decaying effect, which caused one of his arms to corrode away to nothingness and would have consumed his whole body if Hardhead had not blasted the affected limb off. Jhiaxus then manipulated Pax into awakening the Titan, and the giant robot's transformation threw Gorlam Prime's equilibrium into chaos, hastening the decay of Ore-2 and causing it to consume the entire planet. *'Ore-3' Launched some 600,000 years ago, Ore-3 landed on the planet Prion and took root, seeding the planet with its unique ore. Exactly what the ore does is unclear, but it may have some control over mass shifting. *'Ore-4' As part of his Regenesis project, Shockwave seeded Caminus with Ore-4 600,000 years ago. Ore-14 is capable of controlling gravity. *'Ore-5' One of Shockwave's Regenesis ores, Ore-5, " "Combination", was seeded on the planet Devisiun. Exactly what the ore does is unclear, but it presumably involves combining things in some fashion. *'Ore-6' As part of his Regenesis project, Shockwave seeded Arduria with a potent ore of energon, designated Ore-6. The Ore-6 in the missile somehow drained the planet of its heat, leaving the native Ardurian rocs in a bleak and eternal winter. A hundred thousand years later, Shockwave went to the planet and saw the effects of his Regenesis on the planet. Finding the answers he sought, he killed the rocs and left. 500,000 years later, in 2012, Bludgeon and Monstructor set up a trap for Orion Pax on Arduria to free their master Jhiaxus. Monstructor laid in wait by hugging the Ore-6 missile and freezing himself. When Orion arrived, the combiner broke free and attacked. *'Ore-7' 600,000 years ago, Shockwave launched thirteen rockets loaded with energon ore, one of which seeded Ore-7 upon the planet Antilla. Ore-7 is a variety of energon possessed of mysterious powers of transmutation. *'Ore-8' An ore of energon, designated Ore-8, was seeded on Tsiehshi by Shockwave as part of his Regenesis project. Over time, it grew to cover the planet and attain its unique properties. *'Ore-9' As part of his Regenesis project, Shockwave seeded the Transformer colony of Velocitron with supplies of Ore-9 some 600,000 years ago. Ore-9 is capable of warping space. *'Ore-10' Ore-10 is a crystalline energon derivative, capable of literally "fuelling deception" by reprogramming the minds of Cybertronians. *'Ore-11' One of Shockwave's Regenesis ores, Ore-11, "Evolution", generated on the planet Eukaris. Exposure to the ore is capable of mutating the Cybertronian body into a monstrous—but highly resilient and versatile—new form. When all fourteen ores were merged through his chronal drive, Shockwave sought to use them to collapse all of time and space into raw fuel for Cybertron. *'Ore-12' Ore-12, "Protection," is a variety of energon. When properly "bonded" to the body of a living being, it becomes a symbiotic suit of crystalline armor, capable of changing shape to accommodate the needs of its wearer while providing protection from even the harshest of environments. *'Ore-13' Ore-13 is the last of a series of artificially-created energon-derived ores seeded throughout the galaxy by Decepticon scientist Shockwave as part of his Regenesis project. Taking root on the planet Earth, Ore-13 boosts the power of Transformers to extreme levels, leading those who later discovered it to term it "Ultra-Energon"; Shockwave favored the more prosaic name of "Power Itself" when christening the various ores after their different effects. It is not without drawbacks, however: while it will grant a user massively enhanced strength and durability, the more its power is drawn upon, the faster it burns out, leaving a user at risk of sudden de-powering in mid-combat. *'Ore-14' Ore-14 is a variety of energon. It has the power to "resurrect" Transformers and even entire cities. As part of his master plan, Shockwave merged Ore-8 with Ore-6, the synthesis of the two ores granting him mastery of all potential energy in the universe. Key: Base | Regenesis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:IDW Publishing Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Murderers Category:Rage Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users